


Someday

by missipenix



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Gen, Light Blaine Bashing, M/M, alternating pov, childhood crush, very light slash mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missipenix/pseuds/missipenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie Evans was going to marry Kurt Hummel when he was a grownup.  Everybody laughed because he was only seven right now, but Stevie was determined.  If Kurt wanted to date Sammy until then that was ok with Stevie, because his big brother was pretty awesome and already knew that Stevie was going to marry Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic whose name escapes me once upon a time (possibly on ffn) wherein a Prompt was given for Stevie crushing on Kurt. That fic ended up being more about hero worship for an awesome older friend but the idea stayed with me and became this. If I ever remember the name of that fic I'll post it here.

Steven Evens, known by friends and family as Stevie, was seven years old and absolutely certain that he was going to marry Kurt Hummel some day.  His Mom and Dad always laughed like he was joking whenever Stevie said so, but Sammy and Stacey agreed that it was a good idea.  Stevie knew that Stacey wanted to marry Kurt, too, but she couldn't because Sammy and Mommy explained that Kurt liked boys and Stacey was a girl, so having her twin brother marry him was just as good.  The best thing about Kurt, as far as Stevie was concerned, was that Kurt was genuinely kind and really cool.  Whenever Kurt babysat they went to his house and did fun stuff like make brownies and cookies and huge pans of stew with homemade biscuits that was just too much for the Hudmel household to eat, so Stevie and Stacey had to take some home before it went to waste.

 

Stevie was never going to tell his Mom that Kurt's biscuits were way better than hers, even though they were.

 

Neither Stevie nor Stacey liked Quinn very much, even though they didn't say so.  She was always smiling a fake smile and giggling a fake giggle while she kept them closed up in the motel like they were some kind of secret.  She always wanted to read them stories for babies or have them color pictures for a really long time.  Quinn sometimes brought food but it was always groceries, not something she made too much of for dinner, and she brought clothes and acted like they were a project.  Mom and Dad always got really embarrassed by her behavior, and Sammy always smiled that fake smile that meant he was angry but had to be polite.

 

When Kurt brought clothes it was because he traded with Sammy and Dad (and sometimes Mom) in order to have a bigger wardrobe without going over his clothing budget; Mom always mentioned some website that did the same with shoes, and Dad always praised the responsible budgeting while choosing new things to wear for interviews.  When it was time to 'retire a piece' Kurt would take it apart and make new clothes for Stevie and Stacey with it.

 

Stacey's new favorite dress was white with silver skulls, and the buttons that had been on it when it was a shirt were now on a pair of black pants and a black shirt that Stevie wore to church.  They first time the twins had worn it everyone talked about how awesome it was, and when they bragged about helping Kurt make it from old clothes no one wanted anymore many of the adults in the church smiled and told stories about their parents or grandparents doing that when they were younger.  After the third or fourth time their new Kurt clothes got them compliments Stevie realized that he was in love with Kurt; someone said something about Kurt being a good wife someday.  Some of the adults gave fake sounding laughs but most of them glared and muttered under their breath at the person who spoke.  Without planning it, Stevie spoke up.

 

"I think Kurt's going to be a husband.  I think he'll have a husband, too, but if he has to have a wife it'll be me."

 

That was the first time Mom and Dad laughed (Stacey cheered, Sammy gave him a high five, and a bunch of the other kids looked jealous), but Stevie wasn't joking.  A few weeks later when Kurt and his dad handed over the keys to their old house after hiring Mom as an Office Manager for their tire shop and helping Dad get a job at the accounting place that was hired by the whole Lima Small Business Association, Stevie was entirely overcome by emotion and impulsively kissed Kurt on the cheek.  He ran away and didn't stop hiding for three days.

 

He didn't stop smiling, either, even though Mom and Sammy kept teasing him.  Dad and Stacey just smiled and rolled their eyes at Mom and Sammy, but they cheered Stevie on, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt Hummel thought that Stevie Evans was just too adorable for words.  Once Sam had Kurt about Stevie's first crush (teasing him mercilessly) about a month after Kurt began helping the Evans family in his small ways, Kurt recognized the signs of a childhood crush and was determined to be kind without letting on that he knew about it.  He certainly didn't do anything inappropriate; Kurt may have been all about sexual equality, but Stevie was _seven_ and therefore was asexual, as far as Kurt was concerned.  Potential gay crushes aside, seven year old children were nonsexual beings and deserved to be treated as such.  Furthermore Kurt just _couldn't_ see a child that way because he wasn't a pedophile.  He didn't want to be, either.

 

Stevie's older brother, however, was a walking wet dream and Kurt had no problem enjoying that bit of eye candy. 

 

Sam had laughed long and hard after Kurt told him so.  His parents had overheard, which would have been embarrassing had Mrs. Evans not giggled all the way up through her eyes while Mr. Evans' eyes had gleamed with matchmaking schemes.

 

When Stevie kissed him after Kurt and his father turned the keys to their old house over to the Evans family at the beginning of their rental agreement (with promises of a fully legal and up to code addition on the way) he'd blushed brightly and stood in shock while Stevie ran away, equally red.

 

* * *

 

 

Stevie did not like Kurt's new boyfriend.  He treated Stevie and Stacey like Quinn did (Stevie was thankful when she stopped babysitting them), but he'd get Rachel Crazy about performing.  Worst of all, in Stevie's opinion, was the fact that Blaine made Kurt's smiles go away; Kurt would be the same happy, smart, fun person he'd always been when they were alone but anytime Blaine was around Kurt's smiles went away and his eyes would get sad.  Blaine seemed to get frustrated whenever Kurt acted silly or wanted to spend time doing the things the twins liked to do with him, like cooking and sewing.  Blaine just wanted to sing and dance all the time while they watched him; Stevie didn't like it because it was boring.  Also, Kurt's voice was way better, and he didn't sing songs that made Sammy cover Stevie and Stacey's ears and glare.

 

Blaine got really mad the day Stevie said he was boring, and later that night Stevie overheard Mom and Sammy talking with Kurt about how much of Stevie's 'rude behavior' was because of his crush on Kurt.  Stevie thought they were ridiculous, but at least Blaine left them alone when Kurt babysat now.

 

Also, Kurt said Stevie was cute, which made the boy's entire day!

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt has unexpectedly happy to see Blaine off for two months at Six Flags, because his reaction to Stevie's comment about his performance was completely out of proportion.  Stevie was a healthy seven year old who barely had the patience to watch an entire cartoon, for Dior's sake, of course he wouldn't want to sit still and watch a teenager sing and dance for three hours!  Over the summer he helped with the twins birthday party, making zebra striped blue and red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, because blue and red were the twins' favorite colors.  Stevie looked at him like he'd hung the moon, which was a little uncomfortable, but Sam was the one with stars in his eyes when he discovered that the batters and icing had all been made from scratch with organic ingredients.  Stacey's favorite part was the tiny icing flowers piped onto each cupcake, with no two being the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since the Angry Birds Powerup Incident when they were six, Stacey and Stevie had been good about not messing with Sammy's phone anymore.  When the Evans family was at BreadstiX one Friday evening two months after school started (third graders in the house!) Stevie stole Sammy's phone, sneakily took a picture, and excused himself to the bathroom.  Stevie carefully typed out a text, remembering Kurt's lectures on proper grammar and punctuation while texting, and sent it with the photograph attached.  After a few minutes Kurt texted back, thanking Stevie for the picture and making him promise to give Sammy's phone back, sending a text for Sam telling him that Stevie was being a good friend so please don't be too mad at him.  Stevie slid Sammy's phone back into his coat pocket when he went back to the table, smiling for the rest of the night because Kurt called him a good friend.

 

Stevie may not have liked Blaine, but Kurt _did_.  Besides, if Blaine was _Kurt's_ boyfriend, he shouldn't have been kissing that other guy at BreadstiX.  Or any other time, really.  If _Stevie_ had been big enough to be Kurt's boyfriend, he totally wouldn't ever kiss any other guys; he wouldn't need to because he'd be the boyfriend of the best guy ever.  This pretty much solidified Stevie's suspicions that Blaine was the stupidest person ever.

 

After they were home and Stevie confessed to having taken Sammy's phone, Sammy and Dad agreed with Stevie's opinion of Blaine's character.  Mom and Dad still laughed at Stevie's crush but Sammy looked thoughtful and spent the rest of the night texting with Kurt to help him feel better.  Stevie accepted his punishment of grounded for the weekend, staying in his freshly finished new room without complaining much because Kurt thought he was a good friend.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kurt and Sam got together in mid-November, Kurt wasn't sure how Stevie would react so he'd taken the boy aside and talked to him about how important age was in a relationship until people were adults (old ones, like their parents ages or something).  Stevie thought it over for a few days before telling Kurt that he understood and was glad that Kurt and Sam were together because at least Sam was part of his family, so he'd still get to hang out with Kurt more; Stevie made it clear that he still intended to marry Kurt when they were old like their parents, but Kurt chose not to push the subject.

 

Kurt had much more important things to concentrate on, like Sam's shy but pleased blush every time Kurt called him, "Sweetie," knowing that his new boyfriend understood the reference to Sam's status as eye candy of a year ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Stevie liked Kurt's boyfriend this time, especially because Sammy was always willing to sew and cook with them whenever Kurt 'kidnapped' the twins for 'world domination plans and cookie making.'  He even started calling them 'Minion the First' and 'Minion the Second' and referring to their clothing making as 'uniform creation for the Legions of Terror'.  Sammy would always get sappy and start mumbling about Evil Overlord Lists and hot geeks, but he would also blush and stutter and all the embarrassing things Stevie still did around Kurt, too.

 

Stevie Evans was **_going_** to marry Kurt Hummel when he grew up, but for right now he was happy teasing Sammy about his crush on Kurt the same way Sammy always teased him.  And no matter what Sammy said, dating Kurt didn't mean that Sammy didn't still have a crush on him.  Stevie was absolutely certain about this, because Mom and Dad agreed with him.

 

Besides, Sammy was awesome and deserved the happy smiles Kurt put on his face, and Stevie liked seeing the happy smiles Sammy put on Kurt's face, too.  Sammy already knew that Stevie was going to marry Kurt, so it was ok for Sammy to date Kurt for now.  They could both be happy until Stevie was big enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Thanks to Iceleaf for helping me remember the name and author of the fic that inspired this-it was 'Weirdly Wonderful' by vcg73 on ffn.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7025277/1/Weirdly-Wonderful


End file.
